


Playing Dress Up

by Shypandasweets



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shypandasweets/pseuds/Shypandasweets
Summary: During the events of the sports bra episode.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Playing Dress Up

Link ran a hand through his hair as he began to wonder just what in the world was he doing. He looked down at himself with a sports bra on with two water balloons full of slime in them to create the image of having breasts. A sigh came from his lips as he turned to look up at everyone. His eyes settled on Ivy, who looked like she was a bit uncomfortable. He made a face and came out in front of the camera, "Is this where you want me to stand?" He lifted up his arms as he spread them apart.

Ivy wiggled in her seat a bit more as she watched him twirl himself around with the bra on. How come he looked so good in it? He looked good in heels, when he wore lipstick, and now sports bras? How was that possible? She bit her lower lip and those around her noticed that she was starting to feel a bit more uncomfortable. Her face flushed as she leaned over to someone, "Excuse me, I think I need some air."

She stood up and turned to leave to head to the Loft. Link watched her with his eyes as she left and let out another sigh as he ran his hand through his hair again, "I think I am going to need a few moments for something, I just remembered. Let's take a small break." He didn't wait for anyone to say anything as he left the room and followed Ivy. He knew where she was going.

Ivy reached the loft and sat down on the sofa. She rested her head in her hands as she began to talk to herself, "How can he look so good in stuff that women wear?"

Link stood in the doorway in silence as he watched her and listened. A smirk rested over his lips as he thought about saying something, but he just decided to watch instead.

Ivy shut her eyes and leaned back on the sofa. One of her hands began to rub over her face and down her neck. The other hand moved into her pants. She already was wet and ready.

Link's eyebrows lifted up as his eyes widened. He had no idea that she had been affected like this. He bit his own lip as he tried to contain his own excitement while he watched her.

Ivy opened up her pants and moved them down to the ground. She stepped out of them and spread her legs as she pushed two fingers inside of her with ease. She moaned out in the empty room as she began to finger herself. She moved to lay on her back on the sofa.

Link had to make a move. He stepped into the room and walked up to Ivy. He lowered himself over, "I had no idea you felt like that Ivy."

Her eyes flew open and she pulled her hand away from her legs as she let out a gasp, but he stopped her with a finger to her lips, "It is ok. I'm not mad at all." His finger moved slowly down her lips and down to between her legs as he began to finish what she had started, "Do you really like me wearing this stuff?"

Ivy nodded her head as she moaned out from feeling his fingers. Her hands moved up to rub his belly and upwards towards the bra. She gripped the fake breasts and gave them a squeeze. He gave a small laugh. She lifted her body up and began to kiss over the parts of his chest that were exposed. A sigh came from his lips as he pulled her closer. His fingers worked a little faster.

One of her free hands moved down to his pants and she could feel how hard he was. She tugged at the button and zipper as she pulled him out. She began to stroke him at the same speed he was moving his finger. He moaned lowly, "We don't have much time sadly." Ivy knew and she began to grind herself over his fingers.

The room soon filled with groans and moans as they worked to get each other off. She lifted her head up to look at him and gripped the back of his head with her free hand and pulled him down for a kiss. He returned the kiss. He broke it and gave her one long hard look, "Oh screw it."

He pulled his fingers away and pushed her back down to lay down on the sofa as he got up on the sofa. He pulled her legs apart as he pushed himself inside. Ivy let out another moan as he began to fuck her on the sofa. His body leaned over her own, "Not long," was all that he could manage.

Her legs wrapped around him, locking him in place and pulling him closer to her. She cried out his name as she orgasmed suddenly around him. It was just too much for her to handle. It was too much stimulation.

A gasp came from his lips as he felt her orgasm around him. He couldn't hold off his own as he hit his own. His body slumped over and he caught himself by holding onto the back of the sofa. He gave a breathy laugh as he pulled out of her and gave her another kiss on the lips, "That was great. Do you feel better now?"

Ivy wiggled around as she moved to get up as she pulled up her pants, "Yeah, I do. I think that I am alright now to finish off rehearsal."

He laughed again, "Good. But, I would really like to do something together once we are finished for the day here. If that is alright with you?"

Ivy gave a warm smile and kissed his cheek, "Yeah, I would like that."

Link gave her one of his smiles as he fixed his hair and left the room.


End file.
